Dalton's Narnia
by Kuroi Garyuu
Summary: Blaine despises the cold. How will Kurt keep him warm? Klaine fluff. One-shot.


**A/N:** Slightly AU. This is also a companion piece to my Jeff/Nick one-shot "Body Heat." Feel free to check it out!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee.**

* * *

><p><strong>Dalton's Narnia <strong>

The rooms at Dalton were known for their lack of insulated heating. The boys often joked that they lived in their own Narnia during the winter months as they could see their breath escaping the confines of their lips even when they were indoors. The teachers took extra care to not notice the lack of proper dress code during the snowy season, turning a blind eye at any student who happened to come to class with a down jacket, or woolen pair of gloves on their hands. Some teachers, like Mr. Radcliff, even had extra pairs of scarves and hats inside his closet, for those especially cold winter days.

Some of the elder boys told stories of snow falling inside the dorms, that the moisture in the air froze so quickly that snow fell onto the carpets of unsuspecting Dalton students during a late night. Few of the newer students believed this to be true, but it had become such tradition for the seniors on their eve of graduation to pass such knowledge onto the new rising class. (It was similar to the Orientation Staff's insistence upon a swimming pool situated atop the roof of Dalton's gymnasium, and the only way to reach such roof was to use the second floor staircase along the Language Corridor—which in fact did have a door at the top, but was coincidentally always locked—, or the traditional Warbler's Welcoming of dragging the newbie out of bed in the middle of the night to make them perform and strut around Dalton's grounds to the most outlandish and provocative song the group could think of—Kurt had been more than annoyed at Jeff's and Nick's forceful dragging across the green lawn, and the jovial guffaws of his, now, fellow Warbler's as he pranced around the fountain singing "Who Let the Cows Out" by Weird Al; Blaine had told him later that the only reason they had picked that song was because David and Wes had really wanted to hear Kurt "moo"; after being highly offended and put-off, Kurt hadn't spoken to any of the Warbler's for a week outside of the Warbler rehearsal room.)

Regardless of the rumors and half-truths that graced Dalton halls, on these especially cold days Blaine could always be found huddled under a warm winter's coat, heavy earmuffs that encircled his ears, and hand-knitted mittens—a gift from his grandmother a few years back. He would don his outwear right before leaving his room, and refuse to remove any of it until he was back safely in the warmth of his small dorm, curled in front of the space heater in his chilly room, a blanket thrown over his shoulders. Blaine, as everyone had figured out a month after his transfer to Dalton in the midst of the winter semester and the realization to Kurt shortly after the first snow fall of the year, did not like the cold—which was quite the inconvenience for someone who had grown up in Ohio where most of the months out of the year were covered in an icy chill and, more often than not, a light powdering of snowflakes. Despite his aversion to the wintery months, Blaine had grown used to the chilly season and learned to deal with the cold that fell upon his skin during this time of year. He was well used to the slight over-heating around his neck if he accidently piled on the layers a little too much that morning, privy to the smirks and glances he would encounter when he walked down the Dalton Halls greatly resembling a giant pale blue marshmallow, and tolerant of the extra few minutes it took him to get settled into each classroom—having to remove his bag from his overly-puffy shoulder, squeeze into his seat with a puff of air, and dispense of the scratchy gloves from around his calloused hands. To Blaine, however, this extra effort each morning and between classes was worth sparing his body even a breeze of the chilly air that crept around the Dalton halls.

On the other hand, Kurt found his boyfriend's complete displeasure of experiencing anything cold to be a rather annoying phenomenon. He had taken for granted the warm weather in which he could slide his fingers between Blaine's on their way to class and feel the soft skin beneath his own; where he could drag Blaine by the lapels of his blazer around a corner for a quick snog, running his fingers underneath the other boys white pressed shirt, shivering at the contact of skin under his hands; when he could feel particularly devious and—dare he say it—sexy as he nipped at Blaine's skin during lunch, barely touching as he purposefully whispered into his boyfriend's ears and scrapped his teeth gently over his earlobes.

But now Kurt was at a loss, one that tore at his heart—not only at seeing Blaine's misery at fighting off any slight breeze that passed the window or brushed around him as a door opened, but more so at not being able to dig his fingers into his boyfriend's skin whenever he felt the need. Their interlude make-out sessions between classes were now contained to the taste of their lips and their tongues—not that Kurt was complaining because he did love the sweet coffee taste of Blaine's tongue running over his own—but Kurt's finger's had always been grabby when it came to Blaine, and now his fingers could find no perch as the silky skin they greatly desired to hold was swathed in layers upon layers of fabric and extraneous rough material.

Kurt wasn't the only one who found Blaine's displeasure of winter to be problematic (though he considered his to be the most important). Every winter, the Warbler's held weekly snowball fights on the snowy white grounds of Dalton—providing the weather cooperated and gifted them with good packing snow. It was a weekly event where the entire student body was allowed the chance to cause minimal damage at no ones expense—most of the damage resulted in small nicks and scrapes and the occasional temporary blinded eye and broken nose, but there was one occasion in which the head of Sir Dalton's statue in the middle of the fountain just inside the Dalton gates had been knocked off, causing the weekly snowball fights to be disbanded until the following school year. Blaine, however, was never to be seen at any of these momentous occasions. Despite his good throwing arm—Kurt having only realized his boyfriend was not only keen on watching football, but playing it as well during the previous Fourth of July when his dad, Finn, and Blaine had decided to try their hand at backyard football—Blaine insisted that his hands would never touch a wintery snowball. His refusal often ended—so David claimed—in the Warbler's defeat against the Junior's Math League.

The Warbler's deeply troubled by Blaine's aversion to snow and the cold, decided to try their hand at interventions, of a sort. Nick and Jeff's idea of introducing Blaine to the cold was to bring the cold to him. After piling mounds of snow inside Blaine's dorm room only to find it having melted into puddles later to seep through the carpet into Thad's room below, they came to the conclusion that snow did not belong on the indoors. Trent's idea was to simply grab hold of their lead singer and thrust him into a snow bank. Kurt vetoed that idea during a Warbler's meeting—he's rather a different kind of thrusting with Blaine to be honest; though, he didn't necessarily voice that aloud. Andrew's idea was the least destructive, Kurt thought. At least it didn't involve tossing Blaine into the snow—it merely held him hostage in a closet for days on end until he relinquished his right not to be dragged out into Dalton's grounds and forcibly join in the snowball fights.

Kurt reasoned, however, that Blaine just needed encouragement to venture out into the cold—much like a new puppy needs the training of its owner to learn how to sit and rollover. (Kurt would never mention his metaphor to Blaine—while it had passed through his thoughts innocently, he didn't believe Blaine would take it as such.) Kurt figured that if Blaine was unaware of the cold, that he may not realize his lack of layers. And Kurt knew he could easily distract Blaine into removing some of said layers.

Which is why after a particularly long Friday of cram sessions and Warbler's rehearsal, Kurt took it upon himself to visit Blaine's oh-so-chilly dorm room to help keep his boyfriend warm.

Unfortunately for him, he soon completely forgot his plan of introducing Blaine to the wonderful world of snow—not that he was going to complain given their current situation; his plan really wasn't that important, anyway—as he was pushed up against the door, Blaine's fingers combing through his hair, warm lips attached to his mouth, and the distinct click of a lock settling into place behind him.

Their tumbles eventually led them to Blaine's bed, where Kurt was pushed onto his back and straddled by his boyfriend's knees. Kurt eventually had enough sense to move his hands to Blaine's coat and unzip it before the boy had even noticed it being undone. Kurt was rewarded with a low moan as he scratched his fingernails up Blaine's skin underneath his white shirt, the skin erupting in goose bumps wherever his fingers traced.

Kurt pushed his tongue past his boyfriend's lips, feeling the warmth engulf his mouth and the shivers of pleasure pass down his spine at the strength Blaine's own tongue caressing his own. Their lips slid against each other's, small moans escaping between gaps in their mouths. Their noses often collided, but unwilling to part they pushed themselves closer to each other, feeling the heat radiate from between their bodies. Blaine's whispers of warmth echoed around the room, drawing Kurt closer to the body above him.

As Kurt felt the last of his clothes slip from his skin, he dared a peak out of the window at the darkening sky and the falling snow. The moon shone through the windowpanes onto Blaine's heated skin, the warmth dissolving any cold lingering around the room.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews = Love!<strong>


End file.
